


you know when it's time and when it isn't

by glitterjemstone



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Minor Angst, Post-Break Up, don't expect much, i'm really not an angst person so, mostly dialogue because this was unplanned, out of context kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: Maybe the end isn't the end, and just the start of something better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a scene in Gilmore Girls and the fact that I finished season 3 of Skam last night.

“Don’t pretend this isn’t hard. It’s hard for me, I know that,” Grantaire tells Enjolras.

“Well that sucks for you, but I’m fine. Really.”

“I know you’re not. Yesterday you weren’t fine.”

“Yesterday was yesterday. Why don’t you ask Montparnasse about it?”

Grantaire huffs in annoyance.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“I don’t care if he is. You can date whomever you’d like. It’s not up to me, and that’s okay.”

“I want it to be up to you.”

“Too bad. I’m over it, you, us. I’m fine now.”

“Well I’m not over it, so _we’re_ not over.”

“But I said it was over.”

“You’re not the only one in this relationship.”

“What relationship?”

“Why do you have to be so unbelievably cruel?”

“Why, because I’m being honest?”

“Because you’re not listening.”

“I’ve listened. And I’ve made my decision.”

“You can’t _do_ that.”

“Why not, Grantaire? Why not? Because you want me to stay in a relationship that I’m not happy in? Because you expect me to always be there for you? Grantaire, I can’t care for myself! Between work and the group and you, I never give myself time to take care of myself, and I’m over it. Over _you_ , okay? That doesn’t mean I don’t still love you, or that I’m going to stop loving you soon, but it does mean that I can’t be with you right now. Or ever. Just… please. Let me go.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can. Go on a date with Montparnasse. Get drunk with Bossuet. Do whatever you need to do to do it, but get over us.”

“Is that really what you want?”

They’re silent for a beat, two beats. It should be awkward, but nothing ever really was between them. It was always like magic.

“No. But it’s what I need.”

“I need you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. Just believe me, E. We can make this work. I’ll do whatever I need to do to make this work.”

Enjolras looks at him like he was so many times before. With hope in his eyes, dreams of tomorrow. Tomorrow with _Grantaire_.

“I want to be with you.”

“I want that, too. Isn’t that enough?”

“Is it? Can it really be enough that I love you, when we look at our track record?”

“Why not? The future is full of possibilities. In some parallel universe right now, we’ve already done it. Who’s to say in this universe we can’t do it, too?”

Enjolras laughs for a second. He’d missed Grantaire over the past few weeks, he really had. “You’re always full of thoughts like that.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?”

Enjolras smiles warmly. “Yes.”

Grantaire smiles, too.


End file.
